


Divided by One

by J (j_writes)



Category: Sports Night
Genre: Drabble, F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-07-31
Updated: 2011-07-31
Packaged: 2017-10-22 01:24:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 106
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/232165
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/j_writes/pseuds/J
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sometimes there were four, girls coming in and out of Dan's life, but in the end it always came down to the three of them.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Divided by One

**Author's Note:**

> written for SN100's division challenge.

3÷1=3

Dana. Casey. Dan.

Sometimes there were four, girls coming in and out of Dan's life, but in the end it always came down to the three of them.

Three was too many.

2÷1=2

A pair, a team, partners.

Dan Rydell, alongside Casey McCall.

When it was just the two of them, it was easy, it made sense.

Except for when it didn't, and it hurt.

1÷1=1

He wanted _with_ , not beside. Part of, not next to.

They lived parallel lives, only intersecting in bed, in quiet moments when no one was looking.

But eventually, _alongside_ just wasn't enough anymore.


End file.
